


care

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Ficlet, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Avoid bullets,” Helen stated. “Or get a vibranium shield.”
Relationships: Helen Cho/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	care

**Author's Note:**

> _You have come to do an autopsy and at the first excision found a beating heart. - R. Erica Doyle, Proxy_

“What's the diagnosis, doc?” Natasha asked as she sat up on the examination table. Slowly, very slowly. 

“Avoid bullets,” Helen stated. “Or get a vibranium shield.” 

Natasha smiled. She was a little out of it from the meds but she was fairly sure Helen was smiling too. “Will there be any guns at our date on Friday? If so, I'll have to cancel. Doctor's orders.” 

“If you bring a gun to our date, you certainly won't be getting another,” Helen replied. “My landlord certainly won't appreciate a bullet hole in my bedroom wall.” 

“Oh, been there done that,” Natasha sighed. “Once they get a call from Nick Fury, then everything was just fine.” 

Helen placed a hand on Natasha's shoulder. “Seriously, Nat, don't give me another scare like that. At least for a few months.” 

“I can promise a few weeks,” Natasha said, her own hand sneaking up onto Helen's neck, feeling her pulse under his fingertips. “And I'm sorry.” Natasha kissed Helen's cheek before she stood up and headed for the door. 

“See you on Friday. Stay safe,” Helen farewelled.

“You too.” Natasha wasn't sure she deserved Helen, but she was so glad she had her in her life.


End file.
